Inner Thoughts
by geekwars-19
Summary: Closely our bodies touched as we shared kisses and allowed are hands to roam free; humanity was protected for now. But right now we had something just as important to protect. Our Sanity...Pearl thought to herself. Two part one-shorts of Amethyst and Pearl's thoughts while they get it on.
1. Chapter 1

Closely are bodies were as we shared our kisses and allowed are hands to roam free; humanity was protected for now, but right now we had something just as important to protect. Our Sanity...

She proceeded to shower my neck with kisses. Her full lips were warm. Her long hair tickling me slightly as her body covered my own. My lower pelvis began to feel warm and damp as my lover allowed one of her short lavender hands to roam down my body. She walked her fingers slowly down my torso until she reached the tip of my shorts. My legs by shameful instinct opened up. This gesture assured her that she could proceed. Her fingers gently rubbed over my post private area. My body ached for more pleasure. Just like the coy cat she would offend morph into she played with me. Taking her time with my despite my whimpers and grunts demanding more.

She ended the kisses around my neck to my breast. "Shirt off please" she demanded. I nodded in agreement as I allowed the clothing to be removed. My upper body exposed for her viewing. My face flushed as I saw her hungry eyes look at my body. "Nice" she said. She brought her two hands up to my breast and began to caress them. My back arched again as the sensation of her touch took over my senses. A moan escaped my mouth. She giggled at this. She brought her face to my left breast as her right hand still messaged my right one. She kissed the very sensitive. My hips bucked without control. Her took this as a signal to proceed. Her mouth engulfed my small breast. Her tongue roamed over it as she sucked lightly. I used my left hand to cover my mouth. I didn't want her to hear another moan escape my lips. She ended the session with my left breast and did the same thing to my right one. I felt so much bliss by this. When she had finished my other breast she kissed my torso. Her kisses trailed down to my shorts.

"Ready to feel like a boss, P?" She said to me. I nodded. She smirked and remove my shorts to my ankles. She placed her head in between my legs. My legs were over her shoulders and my shorts acted as a bound to keep them close to her body. I felt her breathe on my exposed private area. "Humans call this eating out; that's kinda ironic, since I love food" she said. Her timing for humor was odd but I grunted in annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry; am I taking too long?" she asked in a smug voice.

"Please don't tease me" I asked.

"Say the word I like and I'll stop holding out"

I groaned; that dirty vulgar word she loved made me cringe at the very thought of it.

"Say it" she demanded.

"Fine...Amethyst _fuck_ me" I said feeling my face burn. She giggled.

"My word, my poor virgin ears" she teased.

"Amethyst!" I snapped. I didn't want to have a conversation with her while her face was close to my private area.

"Okay, a deals a deal; get ready my lovely Gem, I'm gonna rock your world" She said. Her lips then made contact with my private area. She kissed my lower lips. All the way up and down the slit. Her slowness was painful to me. I felt myself become more damp by her actions. Her tongue licked up and down the slit. Still not entering within. I desperately squirmed. "Your teasing" I whined. I heard her chuckle. Damn her for being in so much control. My body needed her so badly. Her tongue finally gave me what I wanted she used her tongue to dip into my area. Her tongue know within the slit of my private area. Her tongues soft warmth going up and down within my walls; was feeling too good to imagine. Her tongue brushed against my swollen nub. The most sensitive part down there. My eyes fluttered. Bliss took over once again. I moaned again without shame of her hearing. her tongue proceed to rub against it. The feeling was pleasurable and slightly ticklish. She then began to suck lightly. I completely lost control of all my senses after that. I pushed her head down closer with my hands and moaned out in pleasure "AAAHHHHHH" once I realized I had done that I quickly stopped. Amethyst stopped for a quick moment as well. She looked up at me "You okay" I nodded, never have I felt this embarrassed around her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Ha ha, you got too horny" she said teasing me. "It's cool babe, I'll take it as a compliment; that I can make you drop your prim and proper composure, while we do the freaky" she smirked. I groaned in embarrassment. "As you were" I stated. Wanting her to finish what she started. She just rolled her eyes. "As you wish my lady" She said as she continued giving my pleasure. Her tongue messaged my nub; my slit becoming more damp due to my own fluids; I lost control again. My hips bucked into her. She didn't mind she she brought her hand to squeeze my bottom as she continued to please me. I felt my back burn up inside and I could feel the most amazing feeling take over. The rush of pure Ecstasy came out of me. My lower body began to shake as I felt the fluid come from within me. Amethyst still proceeded to pleasure my with her tongue while I basically came in her face. Once it was over my private area was sensitive but my body had never felt so relaxed. Amethyst lifted her head up. Removing my legs from her shoulders, she moved aside. Looking down at my body. Topless and shorts only one one ankle she smirked. "I made a neat freak like you really messy" she teased. I rolled my eyes. I let decided to let her have this one.

"Yes my love, you sure did make a mess out of me; but this is nothing compared to what I will do to you" I said gathering up my strength. I kicked off my shorts and


	2. Chapter 2

We may be Gems; protectors of those who are in need but sometimes...we need to get laid!. I mean seriously did the world expect us to be super virgins like a comic book character or a hermit. It doesn't faze me much. I'm gonna get some love action right now! Pearl's hot body is amazing. Her little whimpers and squeaks while I pleasure her. The way she tries so hard not to moan when I tease her is so hot! She is my lover, and as my lover I only want to please her. Which I do like a pro. As I made her cum; she regained her composure just to try her hardest to act coy. I rolled off next to her on the bed. Giving her a wink she knew I wanted my turn. "So P, you gonna rock my world?" I asked. She then moved her body over mine; her expression was smug but I could still see through her nervous eyes and cute blush that she didn't know how she could top what I just did to her. She sat up on me. Are crotches touching practically, and damn I loved looking at her naked. Her small frame was such a massive turn on just to see. She spoke to me; breaking my attention away from her Ta-tas.

"You were gentle and passionate to be my beloved; now for you something a bit more your take" she said looking down at me. I grinned; I don't know what she has in mind but I bet I will love it. She moved her face close to me. Brushing my hair away from em ear and whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you"

"Oooohh you dirty girl" I cooed. She just glared at me; her cheeks still blue. "Shut up" she said in a warning tone. I swear I could cum just by her saying that. I winked at her; not saying a word just like she asked. She began to kiss neck. But not the way I did for her. With her I know gentle kisses her does in, but with me she knows I love it rough. She sucked my neck hard; probably leaving me hickeys. I don't care it feels too good to want her to stop. She then made her way down to my chest. She kissed my gem lightly in a sign of affection. It was kinda cute. I wonder if I ask her to motorboat me. She might say no. she lifter her head up to look at me. She cupped my breasts with her hands and began to message them, squeeze them, Oh Man! This feels great. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Completely unaware she mad moved her head close to my stomach and gave me a little kiss. She moved her hands moved away from my boobs. She then placed them on my butt and lifted my pelvis up. Now my ass and legs weren't even touching the bed at all. Her face was now starting in between my legs. She got a clear view of my junk.

I just grinned. I can't lie I'm excited to have her eat me out. Doubt she will be as awesome as me at it though. Her Pearl gem on her forehead glowed out of thin air in created a small black bullet shaped thingy. I tilted my head a bit. "What's that?" I asked. She just looked at me. "I told you to shut up" She said. She used her right hand to place the black bullet below me. "Hey, I gotta right to OUCH!" I said she had stuck that thing in my ass. Seriously Pearl this is sexy this just hurts. "Yo! Kinky this kinda hurts!" I said. She just smirked at me and snapped her fingers. Then instantly I felt a vibrating sensation from that thing. The pain turned to pleasure instantly. "Now if your done complaining I shall proceed" She said to me lower her head to my junk. I closed my eyes and let my body fully relax on whatever she was about to do next. She kissed my clit. Then proceeded to move her tongue up and down my inner walls. Wow! This feels great no wonder she couldn't control herself from moaning. I held back the moan that was trying to escape my mouth, her tongue was moving circles around my clit. Which was unfair because I didn't even tease her that bad. Her then kissed it one more time before moving her head away. Now she is just being a miserable tease. As much as I want to make a smart remark I don't want her to get annoyed with me. "Flip over" she ordered. I did as I was told now my but was in her face and my face will in the pillow. The butt thingy was still in me I could hear her activating her gem to create something else. I heard the noise of another vibrating thingy. Then I felt a cold rubber feeling stick makes its way in my vagina. It vibrated the entire way in along with another part of it vibrating my clit too. I was feeling triple vibrating kinky human toy goodness. I couldn't help myself now I buried my face in the pillows and began to moan loudly as Pearl pumped the toy in and out of my starting slowly then picking up speed. Oh this feels too good to be true. Especially coming from Pearl. She's the one who would scream her head off if I tried to put a dildo in her. But with me I love it dirty and since she is such a good girlfriend she is happy to give me what I want, just like I give her whatever she wants. I was so close to cumming hard. She spanked me. "Control your vulgar sounds will you?" she asked. In her usually annoyed tone. That made my face burn up. It was more embarrassing then insulting and I never get embarrassed. I felt my body start to heat up the rush of pleasure took over. I came hard. So hard the dildo slid out of me. "Eww" Pearl stated. "As always your a complete mess" I let my lower body finally fall on to the bed. Then I turned over to look at her. "Well, technically you made me cum, so really, your the mess maker not me. I'm just a helpless gem in this case" I said. She rolled her ears. I chuckled at that

"Well, I sure as hell loved it" I added in.

"I know you like disgusting" she stated.

"Kinky!"

"Like I said disgusting!"

"It's sexy!"

"It's vulgar"

"It's romantic?" I said unsure of that was good enough to us as a come back.

"Disgusting none the less, but I must be no different since I do love you" she said snuggling up to me.

"Well we can't agree on everything; but we can agree that snuggling is one thing we can agree that we love doing more then anything" I said grinning and pulling her in closer to me. She nodded.

"Your right" she said. This moment was getting a bit too mushy for me but damn! I can't help but love it. My sanity is in check with her around. Even though I don't think I had much to begin with.


End file.
